plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebloom Queen
Flame Flower Queen (火焰花女王; pinyin: huǒyàn huā nǚwáng) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)| Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] that was introduced in the 1.8.2 update. Flame Flower Queen attacks zombies on its lane by shooting fireballs at them, similarly to Pitaya. When a zombie gets within three tiles ahead of it, Flame Flower Queen will set the tiles alight, similarly to Jack O' Lantern. It will release its fire up until all zombies are defeated in the respective range. To get Flame Flower Queen's Puzzle Pieces, the player needs one of Match Flower Boxer's Puzzle Piece and ten orange crystals, which can be obtained through the 2016 Boss Rush event. They can be traded for one of Flame Flower Queen's Puzzle Pieces, or ten of Match Flower Boxer's Puzzle Pieces and 100 orange crystals can be traded in for ten of Flame Flower Queen's Puzzle Pieces. As of now, this method is unavailable. The only way now is by Penny's Store and limited time treasure. Origins Flame Flower Queen's design is based on the uncommon Phlogacanthus curviflorus. Its costume, a crown, is a reference to the fact that it has "queen" in its name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 450 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish (In-game: Mediocre) 火焰花女王对远程的敌人进行抛射攻击，对靠近的敌人则会喷吐火焰。 特点：对靠近的敌人伤害更高。 植物特征：红色植物、浑身欲火、满腹怒火 「在远处观赏时，火焰花女王也许是我见过最优雅矜持的植物了，可当你靠近她时，就会发现她简直就是一头喷火的母恐龙。」——一位僵尸探险家的绝笔（死因：胆敢说火焰花是恐龙而被女神亲卫队群殴至死） In English: Flame Flower Queen attacks far enemies, and releases fire to close enemies Special: Damage increases, when the enemy is close. Plants feature: red plant, full of fiery aura, full of anger "When far away, Flame Flower Queen may be the most elegant and beautiful plant, but when you get closer, you will find that she is basically a fire-breathing female dinosaur." - A Zombie Adventurer's dying words (Cause of death: Said that Flame Flower Queen was a dinosaur and got killed by the Queen's army). Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Firebloom Queen blows fire trails on its lane and the adjacent lanes for six seconds, similarly to Fire Peashooter. This affects all tiles in front of it. Costumed Firebloom Queen will now shoot fireballs along with its normal Plant Food effect. Level upgrade Strategies Flame Flower Queen is one of the strongest plants, being able to attack zombies with a fireball that will explode on contact in a 3x3 area. This attack is lobbed, so it will be very useful in worlds that block straight shots such as Kongfu World, Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages. Unlike most lobbed shots, Flame Flower Queen's projectile cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies, making it useful against them. Flame Flower Queen's secondary attack (fire trail), is more suitable for slow moving targets such as Camel Zombies. The Plant Food effect covers the lane Flame Flower Queen is planted on, and the lanes adjacent to it, effectively having 3 Fire Peashooters use their Plant Food effect for the cost of 1 Plant Food. In Frostbite Caves, this can be very helpful. It can destroy Troglobite's ice blocks, defeat Ice Weasels, and can heat up plants. In addition, using this behind Slider Tiles will also be very beneficial, as most zombies will be unable to reach it. Be careful if you are going to use this plant with ice-based plants such as Freeze Mushroom and Winter Melon, as the fire-based attack will thaw out the enemy from being chilled. Also be weary when fighting Imp Dragon Zombies, as these imps have immunity to all fire-based attacks. Be cautious if you are going to use this plant in Big Wave Beach, as the water will make both the secondary attack and the Plant Food effect useless, unless the said Plant Food effect is costumed. This also applies in Sky City, where its flame will not extend to the sky, and ends at the 3rd column. Gallery Trivia *It is the third plant that has "queen" in its name. The first is Ice Queen Pea, and the second is Sunflower Queen. **This is the only Chinese-exclusive instance of a plant with "queen" in the name. **This is the only instance of a plant with this trait that appeared in a main series game. *It, Carrot Missile Truck and Horse Bean are the only plants that cost 450 sun to plant. **Coincidentally, all of them have mediocre recharges and are Chinese exclusive. *It makes the same sound as the Pepper-pult when throwing fireballs, and the same sound as Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect while putting down fire. *It is the second Chinese-exclusive thawing plant. The first is Pitaya and the third is Match Flower Boxer. *It can be frozen, and it still radiates a warming effect while frozen. **However, it doesn't thaw plants while frozen. *When it sets the tiles in front of it alight and there are one or more Match Flower Boxers on the tiles, it will set fire to the Match Flower Boxers' petals. *When the player is trading Match Flower Boxer's Puzzle Pieces and orange rocks for Firebloom Queen's Puzzle Pieces, Laser Bean's Plant Food sound effect can be heard. *It has a higher zombie detection as even before the zombies enter the lawn, it will already lob fireballs on them. See also *Match Flower Boxer *Jack O' Lantern *Pitaya *Fire Gourd Category:Fire plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Area-of-effect plants